


Invitations

by QAQ_Bara



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAQ_Bara/pseuds/QAQ_Bara
Summary: One day Yuu was pulled back to his world unknowingly, which caused Malleus to find the way to bring him back.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so please pardon many mistakes in this work. Hope you enjoy it (灬ºωº灬)

Minute hand pointed at 0:45 AM, Yuu finally got off the train.

After a tiring day of work, Yuu trudged back to his apartment, not forgetting to visit the convenience store to buy some fine formal cards for writing. Last time he spent a lot of cards just because he wrote some misspellings. An invitation card should not have such a silly mistake.

Grasp the pen to write the first line with a familiar opening, the words that hovering in Yuu's mind were carefully written by each stroke that began to spread on the page, then immediately disappeared. Writing habits began to form in Yuu's life eight years ago, when one day he woke up to find himself no longer in his ramshackle dorm, no longer had Grim by his side. He returned to his own world without saying goodbye to anyone, even to the troublemaker Grim, even to his dear friends, even... to the person who always showed up at midnight to see him.

“... Will you spare me some of your free time to join? I am really looking forward to it. ”

Not sure when he no longer afraid of writing invitations for that person. Waiting for the ink to dry completely, Yuu carefully folded the paper and place it aside, then put down the pen and the misspelled cards to the trash next to the table. Leaning tiredly onto the table, Yuu lightly rubbed his thin fingers on the antique round mirror on the table, right next to him. Reflected in the mirror surface are many, many other mirrors, large one, small one, the one that standing, the one that hanging. Hundreds of mirrors are everywhere in a 25-square-meter room of him that only one careless step will definitely lead to a chain of collapsed and broke of every other mirrors, just like a domino effect.

"This is definitely the last time ..." Yuu mumbled softly. He sighed and closed his eyes. Sleepiness struck as quickly as he had gotten used to being kicked out of Twisted Wonderland. Wake up at 6 AM in the morning, get ready for lunch, then rush to the subway station just to make it in time for work, go home at 10 PM or later, have to clean up and do the laundry quickly, sometimes - like today - that the work hour extended to nearly midnight, this life has become an endless loop of a mature Yuu in the present. But in his apartment that no one wants to step into, Yuu is still looking for a way to connect to the world beyond anyone's imagination that exists through these exemplary mirrors, and through all the mirrors that he can touch. But if Yuu could found that way, then there would be no way that all the invitation cards filled with the red stamp "the address does not exist" would fill in the drawer under the table where he was falling asleep.

“Tsunotarou-san, seven days later will be my funeral. Would you mind sparing me some of your free time to join? I am really looking forward to it.”

After that day, Yuu disappeared. No one knows where he went.

.  
.  
.

"Finally I have reached this world."

In the small room filled with scattered broke mirrors, a tall man step out from the only intact mirror that attached to the wall. Surrounding him is a gloomy atmosphere, and the most specifically is the misterious long, black horns on his head that only exist in fiction. He looked around the room, his eyebrows furrowed as his gaze touched the sticky notes that sticked on some of the broken mirrors that lying in the floor. "Ramshackle dorm", "Heartslabyul Dorm", "Mostro Lounge", "The Afterglow Savanna", and other names that seem to have no meaning if the person reading them is not this man which name was Malleus Draconia.

Seems like I have come to the right place. Malleus thought. Gleam of joy suddenly flashed in the his eyes, but then quickly disappeared. The person he is looking for is not here. This was just an empty room filled with broken mirrors as though it had just suffered a storm and ... invitation cards?

"Tsunotarou-san, next week wil be my 18th birthday, hope you can show up."

“Tsunotarou-san, I will graduate in the next seven days, and I really want to invite you to attend the graduation ceremony. Surely you will be like a pole standing among the people. ”

“Tsunotarou-san, suddenly I want to invite you to the movie. I heard that the movie was so good, everyone talks about it. ”

“Tsunotarou-san, I got a scholarship for the first time!! I really want to invite you to celebrate, pleaseee please please!!!!! ”

"Tsunotarou-san ..."

"Tsunotarou-san ..."

"Tsunotarou-san, I want to see you again."

Unconsciously, Malleus bent to pick up each and every invitation cards scattered on the ground as if someone slipped from the drawers lying on the side, muttering as if swallowing every words. There is only one person who calls him with the name "Tsunotarou" that existed, the same person that he has been looking for all this time. His tiny beloved human.

Malleus carefully gathered the cards, carefully wrap them inside his handkerchief and keep them inside his chest. This room has no trace of Yuu anymore, maybe his beloved one has already moved somewhere else.

After a snapping sound, green fireflies appeared and the man disappeared. Over the next three months, there were thousands reports of sighting of a horned creature lurking everywhere around the world.

.  
.  
.

Stopping in front of a long stretch of coast with angry waves, Malleus leaned against the ledge, raising his head to look at the sky. Each of these days passed for Malleus is like drops of water stubbornly falls into a glass full of water, silently waiting to be outbreaked. The uneasiness rising in his heart could not be controlled, they seemed to want to engulf Malleus like those swirling waves in front of him. There is no trace of Yuu anywhere. Even though he had searched every inch in this world, he still could not find his human. Malleus pulled out neatly arranged invitation cards wrapped in handkerchief embroidered with his name. Perhaps looking at the dancing words on these invitation cards would somehow ease his insecurity.

Turning around for a while, Malleus's hand touched a pure white card, written only "Dear you, Mr. M. D." He tried every possible magic of a mage 'cause he thought there might be something deliberately hidden, but it seems he was wrong, this is just a normal card that hasn't been finished yet ...

The sun shines through the paper, showing some clear, faint words. Malleus sat up. Lemon and vinegar, so unexpected that one of the greatest mages of Twisted Wonderland could be surpassed by this little trick. Greedily read the words, Malleus didn't expect that each after each words was like a knife cutting little by little into the hanging rope of the Damocles sword that was hovering and waiting to fall to him.

“Tsunotarou-san, seven days later will be my funeral. Would you mind sparing me some of your free time to join? I am really looking forward to it.”

For three days in a row, mankind was first subjected to unusually violent storms. According to satellite images, the eye of the storm has dimly shaped of a man.

"I like you."

For the next three days, rain and lightning kept pouring down like they were humming a requiem.

"I want to meet you."

By the seventh day, the drone was able to record the obscure conversation in the middle of the storm, which would later become one of the biggest questions in human history.

"Lilia."

"Malleus, it's time to return."

Storm stopped.

.  
.  
.

When Yuu opened his eyes, he found himself standing in the middle of the Mirror Chamber at Night Raven College. There was a continuously noisy Grim's voice, hurrying and worrying ask if Yuu know why Yuu disappeared for so long, did Yuu know he was finding so hard, whether Yuu owned him 300 tuna cans for waiting that long, many and many other questions, both familiar and unfamiliar. As if dreaming, Yuu took a slow step towards Grim, then hugged Grim tight and burst into tears. When Yuu threw himself into the sea, he embraced the hope of an eternal sleep. He only wanted to rest in peace. Unexpectedly that he never thought about that, the hugest mirror in the world that connects to the place he is always looking for is the sea with its many secrets.

Hugging Grim then got out of the Mirror Chamber, Yuu followed his memory to find the way to the principal's office, leaving the surrounding students to gossip. Suddenly someone shouted: "Stop!" that silenced all the students, and make Yuu startled and stood still. The footsteps were getting closer, and when Yuu turned around, the walking changed into running. The fist swung into Yuu's face without much force, then Deuce's angry voice - now he's professor Spade - transmitted to:

"Yuu, where have you been all this time?!"

Then Yuu fell into a tight hug.

.  
.  
.

"Ace, are you sure we are in the right place?"

"Such an awful scenery, I bet it's probably right..."

Next to Yuu was Ace and Deuce, the three of them stood in front of dozens of jagged vines in front of the gate of an old, mossy, stone-walled castle. It took them a month to make their way to the Valley of Thorns, and it took quite a bit more time to ask for directions to the current residence of the former leader and vice-leader of Diasomnia dorm. All these years Malleus had buried himself in searching for a path which lead to another world. It wasn't a secret in Twisted Wonderland, but the fact that he had succeeded and disappeared for three months they only could hear from Principal Crowley's mouth. The current method of traveling between two worlds using magic is now known only by Malleus Draconia and Lilia Vanrouge. In order to find Malleus, they must find Lilia first. But finding Lilia is also not easy, as the Valley of Thorns is still difficult to connect with the outside world because their current king's overwhelmed magic still can easily damage all the communication devices, and for the past eight years Malleus has had no hesitation in pouring his magic into any methods of seeking a way to the world beyond the mirror.

"Which one is faster: finding other way or cutting off these vines to get in?" Ace mumbled, then suddenly shouted. “Sebek! Silver-senpai! Lilia-senpai! Does anyone hear us?? ”

"I think using this as a shield and rushing in will be faster." Deuce summoned three cauldrons for each of them.

"You better throw away these cauldrons, for here I am." Lilia's voice came from behind, scare Ace and Deuce to jump up. "Silver heard the magpies said that there were some acquaintances outside, but I did not think that the "acquaintances" here are you little human. What are ... ” LIlia's words were left unfinished when his gaze reached the slender boy with Grim on his shoulder, abruptly, Lilia drew closer to Yuu's grown-up face, then suddenly, he grabbed Yuu's collar and flew into the castle, despite his two best friends stood screaming and trapped outside the thorny vines.

“Sebek, quickly open the Forbidden Chamber! We will pick up Malleus immediately! ”

Lilia takes Yuu into an empty room with has only a large mirror with the surface filled with ancient mantras.

“Malleus has taken two years to complete this spell, but lacks the conductor - the connection with you and your world. Your blood, hair, and fluids could all be used as conductors, but that child was unable to find anything that belonged to you, so he must find another way. No one expected that when he came to your world, you came back here again.” Lilia said.

Without waiting for Lilia to continue, Yuu immediately removed some strands of his hair and placed it in the hands of the old fairy in the form of the child in front of him. Laughing softly, Lilia placed them in the middle of the magic circle, starting to chant the spell. The black ancient words gradually became dyed by the magic red color, and the mirror surface became transparent. On the other side of the mirror appears the image of Malleus, standing all alone in the eye of the storm.

Lilia stopped chanting the spell, walked over to the other side of the mirror, not forgetting to leave a sentence: "Malleus would be happy if you could be the one who take him home."

From the other side of the mirror, Malleus turned back, his eyes seemingly out of focus.

"Lilia."

"Malleus, it's time to return."

The flames of hope erupted in the depths of Malleus's eyes that seemed to have lost his light when he saw a hand reaching out from the other side of the mirror, waiting to pull him back. A slightly familiar voice came from the other side, calling a name he had no longer heard.

"Tsunotarou-san!!"

Malleus held that hand tightly.

_Fin_


End file.
